Perfekter Plan 'Potter'
by Chrysopras
Summary: Wäre Blaise kein Zabini, so müsse er keine Angst haben, das Haus zu verlassen und nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Doch da er eindeutig zabinisches Blut in sich hat, ist es ihm nicht möglich alte, wenn auch fragwürdige, Traditionen zu umgehen. BZ/HP slash


**Perfekter Plan ‚Potter'**

‹›◊‹›◊‹›◊‹› INHALT ‹›◊‹›◊‹›◊‹›◊‹›◊‹›◊‹›◊‹›◊‹›◊‹›◊‹›◊

Wäre Blaise kein Zabini, so müsse er keine Angst haben, das Haus zu verlassen und nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Doch da er eindeutig zabinisches Blut in sich hat, ist es ihm nicht möglich alte, wenn auch fragwürdige, Traditionen zu umgehen. Natürlich könnte er, aber wenn seine Mutter sich etwas in den Kopf setzt, gibt es kein Hindernis! Nicht mal ihr Sohn wagt es zu widersprechen. Nur der Unmensch aller Zabinis schafft es gewisse Dinge zu erschweren...

* * *

_AN:_ Diesen OS habe ich extra für ein WB ( 'Mexx: ‚Harry Potter in love - OneShot' von Congaemon ) geschrieben, weil ich plötzlich eine Idee hatte, aber er (sie, es - was auch immer One-schots sind!) ist nicht so geworden, wie es verlangt wurde, denke ich! T-T Er sollte ja auch Romantik haben, doch ich bin da nicht gut drin und es ist nur eine ganz ganz kleine Priese vorhanden, wenn überhaupt... Also habe ich es nicht gewagt, beim Genre ‚Romantik' zu drücken...

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter gehört JKR (die uns erlaubt hat unserer Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen! Wohin diese auch immer gehen mag...)

_Warnung:_ Bissl OoC und ist auch AUisch (damit sinnlose Dinge einen Sinn bekommen) Uuuuund... Blaise Zabini / Harry Potter ! (Irgendwie mag ich dieses Pairing^^)

* * *

„Die junge Miss Parkinson scheint ein wachsendes Interesse an dir zu zeigen - und ich weiß, dass du schwarzhaarige Mädchen bevorzugst", war das Erste, was Mutter am Tisch sagte.  
Die Sonne lag noch halb im Schlaf am Horizont und meine Gehirnzellen schlummerten ebenfalls noch vor sich hin. Deshalb schaute ich sie mit einem Blick an, der ihr sagte, dass ich den Satz nicht verstanden hatte, dass ich ihren Gedankengängen nicht folgen konnte oder ganz verallgemeinert - ich hatte nicht zugehört.

„Entschuldige Mutter, aber ich war gerade zu sehr mit der Zusammensetzung meines morgendlichen _edlen_ Sandwiches mit ihren vielen _undefinierbaren_ wohl aber kostspieligen Zwischenlagen beschäftigt - ist das _Hinkepank-Räucherfleisch?_" Ich stupste das weiße ‚Fleisch' an, das bei der Berührung wellige Kreise machte, als ob es Wasser wäre - nur das es eher Rauch ähnelte. Ich verzog den Mund. Es wirkte so lebendig.

„Spiele nicht mit dem Essen, Blaise! Das ziemt sich nicht", tadelte mich meine verehrte Mutter.

_Spiel nicht mit den Herzen von Trieb gesteuerten Männern_, dachte ich unbeeindruckt und nahm mir ein paar Trauben vom Obstkorb. Mein Sandwich ignorierte ich, als wäre es nie serviert worden. Und siehe da! Zwei nicht menschliche Hände nahmen das abscheuliche Essen, das meine Mutter immer verlangte, und verschwanden mit einem ‚Plopp!', das im großen stillen Esssalon verhallte. „Hinkepankfleisch ist gesund und gut für die Haut", meinte meine Mutter. Ich erwiderte nichts und nahm mir einen Apfel.

„Die Parkinsons sind nicht die reichsten unter den Reinblütern." Sie schaute mich an. Ich wusste nicht, was durch ihren Kopf ging und ich wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.

„So?" Ich hob fragend eine meiner perfekten von meiner Mutter geerbten Augenbrauen hoch, um ihr zu zeigen, wie interessiert ich doch war. Sie schnaubte, leise und vornehm.

„Du verbringst eine für mich unverständliche lange Zeit in ihrer Nähe", sagte sie.

„Weil sie Draco hinterherläuft und ich mit diesem eine Freundschaft, wie du es verlangt hattest, aufbauen will?" Nun waren beide meiner Augenbrauen oben.

„Ist er immer noch misstrauisch?", fragte meine Mutter. Ich dachte in ihrer Stimme ein Fünkchen Erstaunen zu vernehmen.

„Er will seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen. Selbst neutrale reinblütige Familien scheinen ihm nicht zu passen, aber Draco hat sich langsam an mich gewöhnt."

„Das will ich doch meinen! Einem Zabini kann man nicht widerstehen!" Oh, wie klang meine Mutter jetzt stolz.  
„Dennoch rate ich dir für deine Zukunft zu sorgen. Halte aber die Verbindung mit Malfoy, sonst kommen wir in den Verdacht mehr auf der ‚lichternen' Seite zu stehen", wies sie mich an. Sie hatte viele Anweisungen für mich.

„Ich möchte nicht wissen, was für dich Zukunftsvorsorge bedeutet."

„Blaise!" Meine Mutter funkelte mich an. „Ich weiß, dass ich meine Rolle als Mutter vernachlässigt habe-" Ich bis in meinen Apfel, um nicht zu lachen. „- und dass du gut auf dich selber aufpassen kannst, aber es ist mir wichtig, dass deine Zukunft gesichert ist. Deshalb halte dich nicht zu sehr bei dieser Parkinson auf. Sie hat nicht das Geld und nicht das Aussehen-" Glaubt sie wirklich, ich wäre hinter ihr her, dachte ich verwundert. „Suche dir ein reiches reinblütiges Mädchen. Wenn möglich, sollte sie unbekannt sein. Weasley fällt also raus."

„Wie kommst du auf Weasley? Weasleys sind Muggelliebhaber."

„Und immer noch rein- aber das tut nichts zur Sache! Sie sind arm."

„Und sie soll unbekannt sein, sagst du", fragte ich nach. Sie nickte. „Dann nehme ich mal an, ich soll die Tradition fortsetzen und diese reinblütige Unbekannte heiraten, um sie dann auf geheimnisvolle Weise verschwinden und das Ganze wie einen unglücklichen Unfall erscheinen zu lassen."

„Natürlich! Ich denke nicht, dass solche perfekten Menschen wie wir jemals einen Partner oder Partnerin für das ganze Leben finden werden! Die Welt ist grausam, Blaisy-Schatz."

Ich starrte sie versteinert an, als sie meinen Namen verunstaltete. Das tat sie nie. Jedenfalls nicht oft. Sie meint es also ernst, dachte ich.  
„Mutter. Ist dir auch mal durch den Kopf gegangen, dass ich eine Arbeit suchen und so mein Geld verdienen könnte?" Nun starrte sie mich an. Wie es schien, kam sie nie auf diese Idee.

„Das... ist, wenn du eine Arbeit findest!", sagte sie. Ich rollte die Augen.

„In Hogwarts gibt es zu wenige Reinblüter, Mutter-", fing ich an, „- noch weniger weibliche Reinblüter und keine von ihnen entsprechen meinem Geschmack. Außerdem sind sie nicht reich."

Ich hatte ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch. Dieses Gefühl hatte ich schon, als ich aufgestanden war. Das Gefühl, dass einem sagte, besser im Bett zu bleiben. Doch ich hatte keine andere Wahl, denn heute fuhr mich der Hogwarts-Express zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts, der wohl besten - und abenteuerreichsten, verrücktesten, mit Gerüchten vollgestopftesten - Schule der Welt. Ich hatte erst vermutet, dass mich dieses Gefühl vor diesem Gespräch warnen wollte, der für mich keinen Sinn machte. Doch dann.

„Dann suche dir einen Reinblüter! Dieser Peaks-Junge zum Beispiel. Er ist mit Glanmore Peaks verwandt - hast du nicht eine Schokofrosch-Karte von diesem? - und er ist schwarzhaarig!" Meine Mutter war zu tief in Gedanken versunken, um zu merken, dass mir mein Apfelbissen aus dem Mund fiel. „Oder besser - Harry Potter!" Sie strahlte. Mir wurde schlecht. Ich hätte im Bett bleiben sollen. „Die Bilder von ihm in der Zeitung sind entzückend. Für einen sechszehn-jährigen jungen Mann sieht er noch sehr jung aus. Vielleicht weil er so klein ist... Schade, sonst hätte ich ihn mir vorgenommen."

„Mutter-", versuchte ich sie zu unterbrechen.

„Keine Sorge. Das ist deine Aufgabe."

„Mutter, ich-" Ich scheiterte.

„Ach! Wie die Zeit vergeht! Schnell, _Blaisy-Schatz_-" Sie schaute mich an und ihr Blick sagte mir, ich solle ja nicht widersprechen. Ihr ‚Blaisy-Schatz' reichte völlig aus, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen. „-der Hogwarts-Express fährt in einer Stunde!"

Ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl ihr Folge leisten zu müssen. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich glaubte einen Weltuntergang auf mich zukommen zu sehen, wenn ich es nicht tat.  
Ich hätte doch im Bett bleiben sollen.

* * *

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte ich mit meinem höflichsten Tonfall den ich aufbringen konnte. Es war eine dumme Frage - wirklich. Das Abteil vor dem ich stand war so voll, dass ich mir für diese Frage eine Ohrfeige verpassen wollte. Doch das tat ich nicht, weil meine Mutter sich nur ärgern würde, wenn meine Zabini-perfekte Haut irgendwelchen Schaden aufwies.

„Eigentlich _nicht_-", sagte das Mädchen namens Genny schnippisch. Neben ihr saß Potter, der mich verwundert anstarrte.

„Wenn wir zusammenrücken, dann-", kam es von dem Mädchen, über der sich Draco immer ärgerte, weil sie schulisch besser war als er - und überhaupt besser als ihr ganzer Jahrgang war.

„_Der hat hier überhaupt nichts verloren!_", warf der Weasley-Junge wütend ein. Sein Name war Ralph - oder vielleicht Rolf?

„Beruhige dich, Ron! Er hat doch gar nichts getan!", verteidigte mich das Mädchen mit Hirn - und es brach Streit aus. Es war wirklich faszinierend den beiden beim Argumentieren zu beobachten. Ich hatte nie gewusst, wie viele Pros und Contras einer für einen Slytherin wie mich finden würde. Das Gryffindors überhaupt Pros fanden. Erstaunlich!

„Du- du kannst dich gerne hier hinsetzen", sagte plötzlich der Junge namens Longbottom.

Das mir unbekannte Mädchen mit schmutzig blondem Haar saß nun an der Fensterseite und Longbottom rutschte zu ihr, um mir Platz zu machen. Ich wunderte mich ob jemand den Jungen gezwungen hatte, diese Worte zu sagen, denn er sah unglaublich verängstigt aus, als ob ich ein Monster wäre. An meinem Aussehen kann es nicht liegen, dachte ich, ich war einfach ein Slytherin.  
Ich setzte mich neben ihm. Das streitende Paar, das neben Potter und der Weaselette saß schien mich nicht zu bemerken.

„Ist bei Malfoy kein Platz mehr?", fragte Potter, als sich die Streithähne - Streithuhn und -hahn, wenn man es genau nahm - wieder beruhigt hatten. Das Mädchen mit Hirn hatte ein seltsames Funkeln in ihren Augen, als würde sie in mir ein unbekanntes Buch sehen, dass sie unbedingt lesen musste. Der Weasley-Junge starrte mich immer noch wütend an und schmollte vor sich hin, da er die Argumentation verloren hatte. Weaselette ignorierte mich und starrte aus dem Fenster. Longbottom versuchte das blonde Mädchen in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber diese brabbelte nur irgendein wirres Zeug, dass selbst das Mädchen mit Hirn den Kopf schütteln musste.

„Nein", antwortete ich schlicht die schlichte Frage. Potter nickte und er unterließ es mit mir weiter zu reden.  
Ich wusste, dass sie misstrauisch waren.

* * *

Nach ein paar Stunden fahrt lockerte sich die Stimmung und ich erhaschte einen Einblick in die Verhaltensweise der Gryffindors (und Ravenclaws - aber diese Lovegood, so war ihr Familienname, war ein wenig - nun ja).  
Ich war erstaunt, als mich der Weasley-Junge zu einer Runde Zauberschach aufforderte. Als ich gnadenlos verlor, wusste ich dann auch warum. Dieser Weasley würde noch einen Muskelkater bekommen mit seinem ewigen Grinsen. Das Mädchen mit Hirn, welche mir anbot sie doch ‚Hermine' zu nennen, konnte mir eine Menge Wissenswertes erzählen. Jedoch interessierte mich das meiste nicht und ich musste mich zurückhalten ihrem Redeschwall mit einem Schweigezauber ein Ende zu bereiten. Ich war Potter und dem Weasley dankbar, als sie es ohne Zauber schafften. Es schien auch normal zu sein, dass Potter sich als Streitschlichter engagierte. Nötig war es auch.

_‚Die Bilder von ihm in der Zeitung sind entzückend'_, hörte ich plötzlich die Stimme meiner Mutter und ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Form von Potter. Er sah nicht hässlich aus. Seine Haare waren vielleicht nicht sehr stylisch, aber sie verliehen ihm ein gewisses Etwas - was auch immer das war. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Potter hatte eine ganz schlimme Körperhaltung, so fand ich. ‚Hermine' sah mich besorgt an. Gryffindors waren seltsam.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie mich.

„Nichts wichtiges. Ich habe mich nur an etwas... dummes erinnert", beschwichtigte ich sie. Weasley schaute auf.

„Dummes?", fragte er. Sein Grinsen war immer noch in seinem Gesicht.

„Ja - und nein, ich werde es nicht erzählen. Es reicht schon, dass du dich so köstlich über meine Niederlage freust." Der Junge war enttäuscht, aber das Grinsen blieb. Furchtbar.  
Auf einmal hörten wir ein ‚Klacken' und die Abteiltür öffnete sich mit einem Ruck. Ich fluchte innerlich. Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht.

„Uhuuu, ist das hier eine Party für all deine kleinen Freunde, Potty? Ganz schön wenige, aber wer will schon mit dir- _Blaise!?_ Was um Slytherins Willen _machst du hier!?_"

Mutter hatte mir gesagt, ich solle die Verbindung mit den Malfoys aufrecht halten, aber nun schien es etwas komplizierter auszusehen, als sie es sich wohl ausgemalt hatte. Typisch Mutter. Ich schaute ihn mit einer Zabini-blanken Miene an.

„Dir auch einen schönen Tag, Draco - oh! Euch natürlich auch, Vincent, Gregory", grüßte ich und spürte alle Augen auf mich. Die im Abteil sitzenden Schüler schienen die Situation mit Argusaugen zu beobachten und ich wusste, dass meine Handlungen analysiert wurde.

„Hallo, Blaise!", riefen die zwei Leibwächterfreunde von Draco. Ihre Blicke zeigten Verwirrung, da sie die Situation nicht ganz zu verstehen schienen - was nichts neues war.

„Klappe, ihr zwei!", schnauzte Draco. Er wandte sich wieder zu mir.

Ich hatte nie etwas gegen die Aufmerksamkeit von meinen Mitmenschen auf meine strahlende, perfekte (von meiner Mutter geerbte) Zabini-Persönlichkeit, wäre meine Lage eine andere gewesen. Ich konnte mich entscheiden: Ich konnte so tun, als ob ich nur Informationen sammeln wollte und mit Malfoy aus dem Abteil gehen (möglichst schnell, da ich schon einiges von den temperamentvollen Weasleys gehört hatte) oder sitzen bleiben und mich als sogenannter Verräter-der-Slytherinehre abstempeln lassen. Ich dachte an meine Mutter. Es war eine einfache Entscheidung.

„Zabini-" Oh je. Wir sind also schon bei meinem Nachnamen angelangt. „Was. Machst. Du. Hier? Bist du farbenblind oder taub? Das sind alles _Gryffindors!_"

„Und eine Ravenclaw", sagte ich ruhig und nickte zu Lovegood, die Draco - oder Malfoy? - für ein paar Momente mit ihrem Lächeln und ihrer nicht-ganz-auf-der-Welt Ausstrahlung sprachlos machte.

„Das ist doch diese komische Loony, die zählt nicht!", sagte Draco - oder Malfoy. Ich werde ihn einfach ‚Droy' nennen, dachte ich entschieden.

„Pass auf was du sagst!", brauste plötzlich Gonny auf. Ich blinzelte verwundert, denn sie hatte mich so gut ignoriert, dass ich sie selbst die ganze Zeit ignoriert hatte und ihre Präsenz völlig vergessen haben musste.

„Hast du sonst nichts zu sagen, Zabini?", fragte Droy und ignorierte nun ebenfalls das rothaarige Mädchen.

„Nun." Wieder lagen alle Blicke auf mich - außer die von Droys Leibwächtern (Gregory - ich verzog das Gesicht - bohrte in seiner Nase herum und schielte auf diese, während Vincent ihm dabei fasziniert zuschaute). „Nun..." Ich hatte wirklich nichts zu sagen. Ich wollte, aber ich blieb in diesem Moment ideenlos.

„Ich sehe", zischte Droy voller Zorn, da ein Slytherin soeben die Slytherinehre verletzt hatte. (Sein Vater hatte in seinen Hogwartsjahren alle Punkte auf ein Stück Pergament aufgeschrieben, die ein jedem Slytherin als Wegweißer zu einem glücklichen Leben verhelfen sollte. Der erste Punkt war: »Gryffindors gefährden die Lebensspanne eines jeden Lebewesens und besitzen die böse Macht andere auf ihren Niveau runterzuziehen - halte Abstand!« Diesen Punkt hatte er in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts geschrieben).

„Kommt ihr zwei! Dieses Abteil ist verseucht von Dummheit und Verrätern!" Und da ging er hin, mein kurzzeitiger, misstrauischer nun-nicht-mehr-Freund namens Droy.

„Willst du ihm nicht hinterher, oder so?", fragte Potter. Alle schauten ihn irritiert an. ‚Hermine' jedoch schien eine Idee zu haben, warum der Junge so eine Frage stellte.

„Warum?", fragte ich zurück. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich seinen Gedankengang nicht folgen konnte - nicht das mich das störte!

„Wenn ich du wäre - und Malfoy nicht hassen würde -, dann wäre ich jetzt aufgestanden und zu ihm gerannt, um ihn irgendeine Ausrede an die Nase zu binden. Zum Beispiel, dass ich nur peinliche Informationen sammeln wollte, oder ähnliches!" Mein Mund zuckte verdächtig. Der Weasley-Junge riss die Augen auf und schien fieberhaft zu überlegen, ob er etwas peinliches preisgegeben hatte. „Er wird sonst alle Slytherinschüler auf dich hetzen, so wie der davon gestampft ist", erklärte Potter grinsend.

„Und wenn ich genau das gemacht habe?", fragte ich.

„Dann nützen dir diese Informationen sowieso nicht, weil Lavander und Parvati schon viel schlimmeres in die Welt gesetzt haben!", warf ‚Hermine' ein.

Das könnte möglich sein, überlegte ich, aber ich konnte mich an kein interessantes erinnern. Es lag vielleicht daran, dass in Hogwarts so viele Gerüchte kursierten, dass diese als ein Buch locker der ‚Geschichte Hogwarts' in der Dicke Konkurrenz machen konnte.  
„Trotzdem sage ich zur Beruhigung, dass ich hier mit reinem Herzen eingetreten bin"

„Klar! Von wegen ‚Platzmangel bei Malfoy'!", murmelte Weaselette. Ich ignorierte sie.

„Ich werde deinem Rat folgen!", sagte ich zu Potter und gab ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Schön das ich helfen konnte", sagte der Junge und lächelte ebenfalls.

* * *

Während ich durch den Zug lief wunderte ich mich, warum ich so ein seltsames Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit hatte. Weaselette hatte nicht ihren Zauberstab gezogen, also musste es etwas anderes sein. Ich hatte plötzlich einen völlig abstrakten Gedanken. Vieleicht war es diese Krankheit, von dem Pansy immer befallen wurde, wenn sie in der Nähe von Droy war? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Bestimmt nicht. Ich schob die Schuld meiner Mutter zu. _Sie war immer an allem Schuld!_

_

* * *

  
_

„Und?"

Ich schaute auf und sah, dass Potter sich in meine Kutsche gesetzt hatte. Seine zwei besten Freunde, bei denen ich immer geglaubt hatte, sie seien mit einem unbekannten magischen Klebezauber an Potter gebunden, stiegen nach ihm ein. Der Weasley-Junge grinste nicht mehr, aber ich konnte auch keine Abscheu in dessen Augen lesen, wenn dieser mich ansah. Seltsam, diese Gryffindors, aber es sollte mir recht sein. Ich war auch froh, dass die Weaselette nicht anwesend war.  
Natürlich konnte ich sie weiterhin ignorieren, aber das war nicht der Grund. Es gab zwei Gründe, wenn ich es genauer nahm. Der erste war, dass die Kutsche zu klein war - und ich mochte es bequem -, und der zweite, dass diese Weaselette die Pläne meiner verehrten Mutter ins schwanken bringen würde.

„Du meinst Droy?", fragte ich ohne wirklich nachzudenken. Ich wurde komisch angestarrt.

„_Wer_ oder _was_ ist Droy?", fragte Weasley.

„Draco Malfoy. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich ihn beim Vor- oder Nachnamen nennen sollte, nachdem er mich als Verräter angesehen hatte", antwortete ich. Jeder der drei hob eine Augenbraue. Es sah lustig aus.

„Aha. Und was ist nun mit... _Droy?_" Potter schien sich über meine Namenserfindung zu amüsieren. Sein Lächeln sah - ich stoppte in meinem Denken - _bescheiden_ aus! Nur bescheiden. Ich konnte meine Mutter manchmal wirklich nicht leiden.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber er ignoriert mich nun", sagte ich. Potter seufzte.

„Du hast es gut. Ich wünschte, er würde mich auch ignorieren!", sagte er ganz neidisch. Es war wirklich seltsam, wie stur Droy voranging, um das Leben seines gryffindorischen Feindes zur Hölle zu machen.

„Droy findet dich vielleicht anziehend!", lachte ich. Seine Freunde stimmten mit ein. Potter schien verwirrt. So unschuldig konnte er doch nicht sein, um so etwas nicht zu verstehen-

„Habe ich was nicht mitbekommen?"

Wie es schien konnte er es doch sein. Nun lachten wir noch mehr. Potter schmollte und wartete geduldig. Weasley klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, sein Grinsen war zurückgekehrt.

„Meine Schwester braucht sich wirklich nicht zu wundern, warum ihre Taktiken keine Wirkungen zeigen."

„Was hat das jetzt mit Ginny zu tun?", fragte Harry. ‚Hermine' sah so aus, als könnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie nun amüsiert sein sollte oder enttäuscht.

„Harry! Du solltest wirklich mal ein Buch lesen!", tadelte sie und errötete sofort, als sie die versteckte Bedeutung ihres Satzes bemerkte. Weasley prustete. Ich konnte einen weiteren Lachanfall noch unterdrücken und begnügte mich damit ‚Hermine' voller Erstaunen anzustarren.

„Wer hätte das gedacht, dass du... noch _andere_ Bücher ließt", sagte ich ruhig.

„Hermine hat bestimmt schon alle Bücher der Welt gelesen!", warf Potter ein und verstand nicht, was daran besonders sein sollte.

„So, so...", murmelte ich und Hermine errötete noch mehr.

„Das versteht ihr völlig falsch!", leugnete sie. Weasley konnte gar nicht aufhören zu Lachen.

„Ich merke, dass sich niemand die Mühe machen will, mir den Grund zu nennen, warum ihr so amüsiert seid."

Potter sah enttäuscht aus und ich wollte ihn aufheitern - ich mochte Potter nicht... so... sehr, dass ich es deswegen machen wollte, ich war einfach nett, redete ich mir ein - und ihm den Grund sagen, aber ‚Hermine' sah ihn mit einem bösen Blick an. Der Blick war unheimlich. Vielleicht regte sich Droy deshalb so über sie auf, sobald sie außer Hörweite war.

„Nein, dass wollen wir nicht!", sagte sie bestimmend, dann starrte sie Weasley an. „Oder _Ron_?"  
Weasley hörte auf zu lachen und nickte ergebend.

* * *

Ich wusste nicht wie lange und wann ich damit angefangen habe - ich habe nicht mal gewusst, dass ich es überhaupt tat! -, aber als Potter seinen Kopf wandte und unsere Blicke sich trafen hatte ich wieder dieses Gefühl, als hätte ich die Pansy-Krankheit. (Ich gab allen Dingen oder nicht-Dingen einen Namen. Das habe ich ebenfalls von Mutter geerbt). Ich zwang also meinen Blick auf meinen vollen Teller und fing zu Essen an. Ich fühlte die Muskeln in meinem Gesicht arbeiten, aber ich wusste nicht warum.

„Du lächelst, wie ein Verrückter, Blaise", informierte mich Pansy ganz erstaunt. Normalerweiße war ich einer der wenigen Slytherins, der seine Gefühle verbergen konnte. (Es war für die anderen Häuser wie ein Fakt, dass alle Slytherins diese Gabe der bewegungslosen Maske besitzen mussten und vergaßen dabei, dass auch wir nur Jugendliche sind mit... diversen jugendlichen Problemen). Ich schulte mein Gesicht zur kompletten Gleichgültigkeit.

„Ich wollte dich nur irritieren", sagte ich und sie lächelte beruhigt. Ich schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf.

„_Ha!_", schrie Droy auf einmal auf. Leise genug, um nicht den ganzen Slytherintisch aufmerksam zu machen. „Hör nicht auf diesen- diesen- diesen Zabini!" ‚Verräter', wollte er sagen, aber er tat es nicht und ich war ihm dankbar.

„Wolltest du mich nicht ignorieren?", fragte ich, als es mir wieder einfiel. Droy verengte die Augen.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte Pansy. Wir ignorierten sie.

„Ich weiß genau, was dein untypisch bescheuertes Lächeln eben zu bedeuten hatte, Zabini", zischte Droy. Seine Wut war unschwer zu erkennen, was daran lag, dass er nicht zu den wenigen Slytherins gehörte, die ihre Masken mit Geduld trugen. „Und ich weiß auch für wen es bestimmt war! Das ist-", Droy beugte sich zu mir und flüsterte nun ganz leise, „Das ist Verrat der Slytherinehre hoch hundert! Nun werde ich dich für immer ignorieren und morgen werden alle wissen warum! _Alle!_" Droy lachte ein für ihn _böses_ Lachen.

Ich selbst musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als ich seinen kläglichen Versuch bemerkte, mir Angst einzujagen. Es war nicht lustig, versuchte ich mir einzureden. Droy meinte es ernst, sonst würde er nicht so... _böse_... lachen.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und verarbeitete etwas verspätet, was gesagt wurde. Was hatte Droy aus meinem Lächeln denn rauslesen können?  
‚_Und ich weiß auch für wen es bestimmt war!_', echote der Satz durch meine Gedanken. Ich errötete und hoffte, dass es nur ein sehr sanftes Erröten war, damit man es durch meine dunkle Haut nicht erkennen konnte.

„Aha!", hörte ich Droy neben mir, der mich mit dunkler Miene anfunkelte, sich dann aber schnell wieder abwandte, weil er mich ja eigentlich ignorieren wollte.

Ich beschuldigte meine Mutter und nun auch Droy.... und die pansysche Krankheit. Ich beschuldigte sie aus tiefsten Herzen und ich nahm mir vor irgendwann, nachdem ich Potter - nachdem ich diesen Mutter-Zabini Plan vollendet hatte, Rache zu nehmen. Aber diese Rache musste wohl warten, denn _erstens_, wusste ich nicht wie ich an Potter rangehen sollte, weil dieser _zweitens_ ein totaler unwissender kleiner Junge war. (Auch wenn ich ein Zabini war und meine Mutter mir alles beibrachte, was es über ihre Art des Geldauftreibens zu wissen gab, so waren unschuldige Personen immer noch ein Hindernis für mich, die ich nie zu überwältigen wagte. Dieses Eingeständnis kratzte ein wenig an meiner Ehre als Zabini - Zabinis haben auch Ehre -, doch dann fand ich heraus, dass selbst Mutter in dieser Sache hilflos dastand).  
Ich wollte diese Last schnell von meiner Schulter runterbekommen, die ich mir selber auf diese getan hatte, weil ich meiner Mutter nie etwas abschlagen konnte. Aber wie? Ich war erst in Hogwarts angekommen und kannte Potter nicht mal einen halben-vierundzwanzig-Stunden Tag. Es war schier unmöglich... - obwohl, da gäbe es eine Lösung. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln wollte sich in mein Gesicht schleichen, aber ich bekämpfte es hartnäckig und siegte.

„Blaise, dein Essen wird kalt", sagte Pansy besorgt.

Ich blinzelte und sah, dass mein Teller immer noch nicht leer war.

* * *

„Hey, kann ich dich kurz sprechen? Unter vier Augen?"

Potter sah mich fragend an, dann wandte er sich zu seinen Freunden, die nur ein Funken Misstrauen in ihren Augen hatten. „Geht schon mal vor", sagte er.  
Seine Freunde nickten.

‚Hermine' warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und sagte mit einer ernsten, gefährlichen Stimme: „Wenn Harry nach einer Stunde nicht kommt, wirst du leiden, verstanden?" Sie meinte es ernst und ich wagte nicht einmal zu lächeln. Droy konnte von ihr lernen.

„Ja, genau! Sie kennt bestimmt auch über so etwas Bücher!", warf Weasley ein und ruinierte die gespannte Atmosphäre. Weasley und ich lachten und Hermine errötete und schnaubte nur. Potter war Potter.

„Also bis später, Harry!" Das Mädchen zog Weasley mit sich und schimpfte auf diesen ein. Gryffindors wurden mir sympathisch. Wirklich.

„Was gibt's?", fragte Potter, nachdem wir einen leeren Klassenraum gefunden hatten.

_Einen leeren Klassenraum._

Dieser Gedanke blieb ohne Grund in meinem Kopf hängen. Es war ein Fluch, dachte ich, ein Fluch meiner Mutter.  
„Du hilfst doch immer gerne, oder?", fragte ich zurück. Potter nickte. „Gut. Ich bräuchte nämlich deine Hilfe." Ich atmete tief ein, um meine ruhige Maske zu bewahren.

„Für was?", fragte Potter.

„Eh..." Ich konnte es ihm nicht direkt sagen. Nein. „Es geht um meine Mutter."

„Ist sie nicht diejenige, die bekannt für ihre Schönheit ist?" Potter legte seinen Kopf schief und runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt etwas nicht mit ihr? Ist sie krank?"

Ich lachte und wollte fast sagen: ‚Ja, meine Mutter ist krank. Sie hat sie nicht mehr alle! Und sie quält ihren Sohn mit ihrer Macke und zwingt ihn dazu diese Macke als Tradition anzusehen!', aber er sagte stattdessen: „Nein! Es geht nur um eine wirklich dumme Sachen"

Wir sahen es nicht, aber am Horizont ging die schöne Sonne unter, nur um dann noch strahlend schöner zurückzukehren.

* * *

„Mein Sohn", sagte meine Mutter, nachdem sie mich zur Seite gezogen hatte, damit niemand mithören konnte.  
„Ich verstehe es nicht! Er versteht es nicht! Er versteht _kein Wort_ von dem, was ich sage! Er ist schon sechzehn Jahre alt, ein Jugendlicher und er sollte es doch eigentlich verstehen- und _bei Merlin!_ Er versteht mich nicht, verstehst du, Blaisy-Schatz?" Sie rüttelte an meinen Schultern, die nun keine Last mehr tragen mussten. Ich lächelte und tätschelte ihre Wange.

„Er versteht mich auch nicht, Mutter", beruhigte ich sie. Doch es bewirkte das Gegenteil.

„_Was!?_ Aber wie kamt ihr zusammen? Und das in einem Tag! Das ist - hast du einen Liebestrank gebraut?", fragte sie. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann hast du ihn erpresst!" Ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Ich hatte Potter - oder Harry? - nicht erpresst. Harry Potter war willig gewesen, ihn aus seiner Lage zu helfen.

_Willig?_

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Warum müssen solche Wörter immer in meinem Kopf bleiben. Das ist der Fluch, dachte ich.

„Aber- aber... Er ist wie ein unwissender! Er ist einer, wie diese grausamen Menschen, die sich uns nicht beugen wollen, weil sie so- so unschuldig sind, um überhaupt auf- auf Gedanken zu kommen! Die Unmenschen für jeden Zabini! Wie kann also ein Zabini einen Unmensch zu verstehen geben, was er will? Zabinische Gedanken und unmenschliche Gedanken sind wie zwei Welten! Zwei gleiche Pole, die sich _abstoßen!_"

Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick, aber ich genoss ihre moralischen Leiden. So moralisch waren sie auch wieder nicht. Und überhaupt.  
„Vielleicht hat sich einfach etwas verändert, Mutter?", warf ich ein. Sie starrte mich an. „Du weißt ja, jede Generation lernt etwas neues - meistens - und ist nur dieser und der kommenden Generation verständlich. Merlin ist da eine Ausnahme, der wusste alles und Dumbledore vielleicht auch, aber da es ja um uns Zabinis geht, ist es seltsam. Doch siehe es positiv, denn der neuen Generation hat sich der zabinische Spielraum geweitet." Ich brabbelte nur irgendetwas vor mich, von dem ich selbst nicht den Inhalt wusste. Das passierte wohl jedem normalen Menschen, der so abstrus klingen wollte, wie Lovegood. Ich wollte Mutter nur ablenken und sie beruhigen.

„Willst du mir etwa sagen, ich sei alt?" Ich vergaß, dass das meiste, was ich zu ihr sagte, das Gegenteil bewirkte. Seufzend ignorierte ich sie.

Ich blickte zu Potter - Harry -, der verloren in der Eingangshalle stand und wie ein kleines Kind sich staunend umschaute. Es war seltsam, dass er sich kein bisschen von der Stelle gerührt hatte, auch wenn meine Mutter ihn darum gebeten hatte genau da stehen zu bleiben. Es war doch kein Verbrechen nur ein Fuß zu bewegen! Seltsam diese Gryffindors. Seltsam dieser Junge. Seltsam anziehend.

„Blaisy-Schatz!", rief Mutter erstaunt und starrte mich an. „Wurdest du gerade rot?", fragte sie ganz entzückt.

Ich funkelte sie an, aber ignorierte das Gesagte. Ich winkte Potter-Harry zu uns hinüber.

„Mutter, Harry Potter und ich werden dich nun verlassen!", sagte ich mit einem etwas zu patzigen Unterton.

„Schon?", wunderte sich Potter-Harry.

„Wohin?", fragte Mutter. Sie wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen. Ich rollte die Augen.

„Hogwarts. Ich habe das nur schnell hinter mich bringen wollen, damit wir dich nicht zu lange erleiden müssen."

„Ich fand Sie ganz nett, Mrs Zabini", sagte Potter-Harry in seinem Streitschlichter-Tonfall. „Danke für Ihre Gastfreundschaft." Er kratzte sich ganz verlegen am Nacken.

„Er steht auf mich!", rief Mutter aus. Potter-Harry starrte sie nur an.

„Er ‚ver'-steht dich nicht, Mutter." Sie und Potter-Harry schmollten. Ich war amüsiert.

* * *

„Ich muss dir einen Namen geben", sagte ich. Wir saßen am See, ganz allein.

_Ganz allein._

Ich schluckte. Der Fluch, der Fluch der zabinischen Gedanken.

„Einen Namen? Wie Malfoys ‚Droy'? Du kannst mich auch ‚Harry' nennen", sagte Potter-Harry. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht in den Gängen benutzen! Sonst bin ich ein Verräter hoch tausend!", erklärte ich.

„Verräter hoch tausend?" Potter-Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Droy", antwortete ich knapp.

„Oh, ach so. Was war das eigentlich mit dem ganzen Ignorieren gestern? Es sah aus, als ob Malfoy es allen letzendlich doch verkündet hätte."

„Er wollte mich schon vorgestern ignorieren, aber ich habe ihm wohl noch etwas gegeben, worüber er sich ärgern konnte und hat mir dann versprochen mich am nächsten Tag zu ignorieren und mein Verräter-Status zu verkünden."

„Galt das nur für gestern? Heute ist nämlich alles wieder normal."

„Droy ist zwar stur, aber keine geduldige Person. Er wird mit dem Ignorieren vielleicht morgen weitermachen, wenn es ihm passt", antwortete ich und sagte dann laut: „Ich werde ihn an Tagen, wie diesen ‚Dray' nennen!" Auf den fragenden Blick hin erklärte ich: „Weil er dann mehr Draco ist, als Malfoy."

Wir saßen nun still nebeneinander und starrten auf den großen See.

„Ich nenne dich ‚Hotter"

„_Was!?_" Unglaublich, dachte ich. Potter-Harry, der nun ‚Hotter' getauft wurde, errötete!

„Du verstehst mich?"

„Was soll das bitteschön heißen- und warum dieser Name?", stotterte Hotter.

„Es wird noch eine Weile dauern bis du mehr Harry bist, als Potter, deswegen", sagte ich grinsend und schaute mir seine roten Wangen genauer an.

„A- Aber das kannst du mich doch nicht in den Gängen rufen"

„Ich kann, aber weil du es bist..." Hotter wurde noch röter. Ein Weltwunder war so eben geschehen.  
„Du verstehst das ja wirklich"

„Wenn du nicht so viel Müll redest, dann verstehe ich dich", meinte Hotter und funkelte mich an. Er hatte soeben die zabinische Umgangsform mit anderen Menschen ‚Müll' genannt! Wenn Mutter hier wäre.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das vielleicht doch falsch verstanden habe, aber-" Hotter schaute auf und in meine Augen. „Aber ich- ich... Ach was soll's!", und unsere Lippen trafen sich.

Harry Hotter Potter war also einer der direkten Sorte, der alles andere nicht begriff. Wenn ich das früher gewusst hätte.

* * *

„Gute Nacht Harry! Gute Nacht Hanger und Rey!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als Blaise Zabini an ihnen vorbei zum Kerker davon stolzierte. Sie suchte eine Antwort für dieses Verhalten und diese war Harry.

„Harry?", war ihre einsilbige Frage.

„Er gewöhnt sich an uns", sagte Harry nur mit einem Lächeln. „Wir dürfen geehrt sein, hat er gesagt. Wir sind Gryffindors, die von ihren Nachnamen aufgestiegen sind"

„Warum heißt du gleich Harry und ich erst Rey?", fragte Ron etwas verwirrt.

„Ich heiße Hanger, also beklag dich nicht", sagte Hermine, dann schaute sie den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vielsagend an. „Harry hier war so klug und gerissen und hat viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, verdammt viel Zeit."

„Ich hatte auch einen Zwischennamen!", meinte Harry schwach.

„Oh! Du wirst ganz rot, Kumpel! Das passiert nun unheimlich oft. Hermine wird sicherlich in einem _Buch_ von dieser Krankheit mal gelesen haben"

„_Halt die Klappe, Ron!_", riefen Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig.

Ron lachte und dachte ganz gut gelaunt: „Wenn meine Schwester davon hört..."

* * *

ENDE...


End file.
